Wingless and Talentless: Eve Of Mystery
by VictorianWriting
Summary: Eve is the newest member of Pixie Hollow, but there's one problem. She was born without wings and without a talent. What will become of Pixie Hollow? Strongly rated T for final chapter.
1. Chapter 1, Eve

Chapter 1:

Pixie Hollow is a place of gorgeous magic and inspirational beauty. Just a few weeks ago, a skillful tinker talent named Tinker Bell bridged over the border to the Winter Forest. She went through many adventures with her twin sister, including discovering a mysterious talent between twin fairies. Their wings are completely identical, and when standing back-to-back, their wings glow and circle together for healing purposes. Even the most skillful healing talent fairy can't comprehend this talent. Our story begins in a ceremony welcoming a new fairy, in the heart of the pixie dust tree.

Thousands of pixies ranging in size sit together. A dandelion seed is guided by Vidia, a fast flying fairy or one of most busy fairies in pixie hollow. Terrance , a dust keeper sparrowman, sprinkles a pinch of golden pixie dust. A beautiful silk black haired fairy appears in front of many pairs of eyes. Her icy blue eyes looked up to a thousand pixies. All gasp.

She had no wings.

Queen Clarion looked into the crowd and shot a glare, silencing the crowd. The black haired fairy looked confused and scared.

"Hello, little one," the Queen greeted the wingless one.

"H-H-Hi..." the little girl stammered.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" the Queen cheered.

No matter what the Queen did however, it was made obvious to the Minister of Spring that this young, thing, wasn't expected to be here. He tried to make a scene out of this false fairy, but the Minister of Summer stopped him. A silent dispute erupted between them, and it did not go unnoticed by Lord Mallory, but he remained seated, he believed that the Minister of Autumn would fix this mess. The Ministers caught the message and, in shame, returned to a more mature stance.

The Queen knew what was happening and tried to ignore it. But, many giggled at this act. A mere show this was. Why would a wingless be in Pixie Hollow anyway?

"I believe that this is not a show," the Queen cleared her throat," Now where were we?"

"Your Highness, this is when you give life to the wings..." someone sneered. " But you know, lil wingless one doesn't have any!"

"That will be enough. Now we will just skip to the talent selection," the Queen seemed somewhat sure that this would be normal.

The little girl walked around eyeballing the symbols. The snowflake melted when her presence was near, the hammer dissolved into sand, the light dimmed to a lunar color, the flower wilted, the acorn bursted into millions of pieces, a small tornado of air disintegrated, and the cake fell onto the floor where a tick somehow carried it into the darkness.

No talent tool glowed for the wingless one.

"WOW! Wingless and talentless! Are you sure you're even a pixie?" someone snarled hatefully.

"Yeah! You are worthless!" someone else yelled. They actually thought that this was funny.

Lord Milori probably would've snapped right THERE, but he's not the kind of guy to snap in public. He couldn't believe that some pixies would shake his mood up. He clutched his knee to hold his anger. Tinker Bell saw this, well she kind of flipped out. She flew out of her seat.

"Do you know no shame? What's wrong with you all!? " Tink's face gleamed a bright red.

"Tink! Get back here!" Vidia flew to Tinker Bell and tugged her shoulder to her seat.

"NO. This is ridiculous! No one should be treated like this..."

"Please Tink. At least vent LATER," Vidia and Tink returned to their seats, Tink was still fuming. Honestly, this was ridiculous. This scene was just disgraceful.

Queen Clarion flew to the ministers' corner. Something had to be done about this little wingless.

"What are we going to do about this wingless?! This has never happened before! There is no way we will house a wingless..." the Minister of Spring complained rudely.

"Will you please do me favor and shut up?" Lord Milori stood up and walked over. (Dang it, he snapped).

"But..." the Minister of Spring went on.

"Shut up."

"You blind duck. Can't you see the answer? Even if this fairy has no wings we should be focusing on the fact that no talent tool glowed," the Minister of Autumn told Spring off! (This finally gets interesting! ^_^)

"I have never heard of either conditions of a fairy born like this. This is going to be a hard decision to decide what is best for her..." Even the Queen was very troubled by this situation.

"We can't assign her for a season and it is far too dangerous for her virtually anywhere," the Minister of Autumn stated.

"That may be true but we can't disregard her!" Fairy Mary interrupted the_ heated_ conversation," One of the Royal Guards went to the mainland a few days ago, and she collected data about 'special needs children'."

"Well, out with it! I am sort of intrigued into that topic," the Minister of Summer said.

"Well, she didn't collect much data, but what I can gather is that a child can be much different than normal people. The brain doesn't form right and they become different. It hangs around forever."

Meanwhile, the crowd was so quiet you could hear a pin drop two miles away. The wingless fairy sat in the middle, looking very uneasy. She was lost in the looks upon the spectators. A wingless wasn't meant to be here, she heard. Talentless never happened before, she heard.

"Am I not good?" she asked.

The entire crowd gasped at the fact that this thing could talk. She may have said 'hi' but that was only one word.

"Well, um..." Iridessa mumbled. She flew down to the wingless. Tinker Bell followed her. Fawn and Rosetta flew down as well, just be safe in case Tink blew a fuse.

"No. You're different from all of us," Vidia replied harshly.

"Vidia!" Tinker Bell elbowed Vidia.

"I'm just saying, that she isn't normal. That isn't debatable..."

"You did not answer my question," the wingless one stood up, unshaken by all of the rude comments," I asked if I was good. You did not reply, Vidia."

"Holy crud. How do you know my name?" Vidia was flabbergasted.

"I think that she is good," Silvermist flew to the wingless one's side. "You're alright and cute." Sil put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Did you just miss the fact that she just conversed like normal?" Vidia asked.

"She isn't normal. She's much more than that," Sil shot to Vidia.

"Fine! You win."

The Minister of Spring shooed the fairies back to their seats. The Ministers returned to their corner. Lord Milori returned to his seat. Queen Clarion prepared for a grand announcement and everyone settled.

She announced to the little girl," You are Eve, young one..."

"You sure? I'm worth a name? Ha, ya funny," Eve interrupted.

"Of course, you have a name. Everyone here does..."

"Stop saying that 'everyone' crap!"

A few people noticed a fact inescapable. Eve wasn't normal, and apparently she was quick tongued and picked up little bits of conversations happening faraway.

"I am NOT a fairy. Do some sort of comparison crap or just something!" A glow appeared in her left eye. A icy light flickered in her equally cold eyes, which had the entire crowd retreat a few seats backwards and even Lord Milori somewhat shaken.

The Queen retreated to Lord and they watched a mystical light lift Sil out of her seat.

"Told you. Not normal, much, much more," Sil could barely say that sentence as the light draped over her.

Eve's light dragged Sil to the feet of the Queen and Lord.

"Is this what I am?" Eve demanded an answer.

The Queen was so terrified, she couldn't even respond but the Lord stood up and grabbed Eve's hand.

"No, you aren't the typical fairy, but you will come across the border to live within the Winter Palace," Lord Milori proposed a plan for her in winter.

I know you hate cliffhangers (even if it wasn't that climatic).

Chapter 2 will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting

Chapter 2:

Eve's eyes softened. She gripped Lord Milori's hand and a snowy owl appeared before them. Lord Milori mounted the owl and Eve followed. In a few moments they were across the border to the Winter Woods.

"SIL!" Tinker Bell yelled raising alarm to basically every fairy.

"Oh my goodness!" Rosetta flew to the motionless Silvermist.

"I told you," Sil coughed. "She is much, much more."

Many healing-talent fairies surrounded Silvermist and lifted her to the hospital. A strange magic was used against her, and many feared about the safety of other fairies in the Hollow.

The next day, an urgent meeting was made mandatory to all Ministers and leaders of the talent trades. Fairy Mary and Tinker Bell were representing the Tinkers. Vidia arrived as a Rep for all others, because none knew how to respond to the problem at hand. A fairy, less than a day old, has no wings, no talent, and, to make things MUCH worse, has an unknown aura within her left eye to lift and knockout.

"I call this meeting to order," Queen Clarion commanded. "We are all here to discuss the new fairy Eve."

"What is there to discuss? She is a threat to us all! We simply can't allow her to live within Pixie Hollow!" Minister of Spring blurted.

"What do propose we do then?" the Queen replied, much calmer than you-know-who.

About 10 minutes of arguing passed, and still no verdict about Eve. Vidia and Tink stayed silent for that entire time, surprisingly. Tinker Bell noticed that Lord Milori wasn't here. After the fiasco yesterday, Tink felt bad for him. 'Wingless' was a common term used for both of them, but Milori lost only part of his wings for love. Tinker Bell was gloomy for another 10 minutes and Vidia noticed. Vidia's impatience only got worse.

"Alright! Enough is enough with this crap!" Vidia's face grew angry.

"Vidia!" Tink whispered yelled.

"Honestly, this isn't that hard of a decision. Yes, you put safety of EVERYONE else besides Eve, which is the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Can't you see that she has been BULLIED the moment she took her first damn breath?" Vidia huffed.

"It is a dangerous thing!" the Minister of Spring really shouldn't have said that.

"It?!" Tink shot a glance to Minister of Spring. "It? She has a name. USE IT."

"Anyway, she isn't living in the Warm Seasons," Fairy Mary said. "We can't decide anything without a Winter Rep."

"Well, keep this in your mind. She isn't normal, put Silvermist in the hospital, but managed to win Lord Milori. She now has someone to protect her and if you think that you can banish her, you can't as long as Lord Milori is in his right mind," Vidia flew out and Tink tagged along.


	3. Chapter 3, Hospital

Chapter Three: Hospital Visit

In the hospital, Sil laid on a white leaf bed. Flower petals were littered across the room, almost every fairy dropped one in for her to get better. The doctor already told her that this aura was unknown to every being. Oh dear, she thought, if only my mouth would move to tell. For some odd reason, the aura muted Sil's mouth. She no longer can communicate to others, and has been learning sign language.

"Can we come in?" Tink knocked.

"Yes, you may," a nurse answered to Tink's surprise.

"Is she okay?" Tink asked.

"No, not necessarily," the nurse escorted Vidia and Tink into the room," The doctors think she damaged her vocal cords during her confrontation with the aura, but our tests show that nothing happened to her body."

"Doesn't that mean that she's fine?" Vidia questioned.

Silvermist shook her head and signed.

"She said that because no one knows what the aura could do so, she will be under house arrest starting tomorrow," the nurse translated.

"Oh dear….." Vidia held her head in her hand.

"It's that bad, she needs to sign to communicate," Tink wept.

Silvermist shot Tink an expression that screamed 'I'm fine, don't worry'. After that, Tink and Vidia left the hospital.

In front of the hospital, Tink tugged Vidia's shoulder.

"What if Sil doesn't get better? What if Eve hurts someone else? What if….."

"Tink, everything will be fine."

"What if it isn't?"

"What if there were no more 'what ifs'?"

"You ripped that off something, didn't you?" Tink turned the conversation happy.

"What if I did?"

"I give up…." Tink and Vidia flew back to their houses for the night.

Meanwhile, Eve was getting settled into her icy bedroom. She was going to live in the Ice Palace in the Winter Woods until further notice. Eve wasn't cold actually, even as strange as that might seem. She jumped into the feather bed and within seconds, she dosed of into dreamland.

In the morning, she slipped on her boots and ran through the long corridors. It felt liberating to run freely and hearing absolute silence. Eve ran quite fast to the front door and reached for the door knob. She hesitated for a second before she finally turned the knob and ran through the doorway.

"Winter. How gorgeous! Now where to start some ice skating?" Eve pondered. She balled the snow in her hands and rolled it across the field. She made a snowman and was trying to find a suitable nose. She looked around the feet of the snowman and didn't find anything.

"Ha-ha! Look at this boys," a fairy pointed to Eve.

"Yeah, Little-Miss-No-Wings!"

Four sparrowmen, a little bigger than Eve, surrounded her and yelled some uncalled for names and some vulgar language was used (can't write it because this is rated K).

"Hey!" a fairy from a distance yelled.

"Crap! It's Perri! Run, boys!" the sparrowmen ran in terror.

A white haired fairy tugged Eve's hand," Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What's up with those guys?" Eve dusted the snow off of her dress.

"Those guys? That's David and his 'gang'. He's sort of pathetic, actually," the white haired fairy rubbed the snow between her fingers. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Building a snowman," Eve answered," Just trying to finish it, but I can't find a nose."

The white haired fairy flew through the field. In a few moments, the fairy came back to Eve. "Here you go! A nice, thick, stick!"

"Thanks!" Eve thanked and stuck the stick into the snowman's face.

"It actually looks pretty," the fairy commented. "I'm Periwinkle. What's your name?"

"I'm Eve."

"Well, Eve, where do you want to do next?" Periwinkle asked like a friend.

"I don't know. I'm sort of new here," Eve blushed.

"Well, maybe we can go ice skating tomorrow," Periwinkle suggested," Today is too busy for me."

"Yeah! You're getting ready for winter, right?"

"Yes, it's the most hectic time of the year for the Frost and Snowflake fairies."

"Well, see you later Periwinkle!"

"Bye Eve!" Periwinkle waved and flew off into the distance, beyond Eve's sight, but when Eve realized that it was almost nightfall, she started to panic.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Eve ran as fast as her legs could carry her body. She finally reached the Ice Palace. _Oh gosh_, she thought, _I'm so busted!_


	4. Chapter 4, Fear

**Thx so much for reading the first few chapters of my story! Chapter 3 ended on a cliffhanger (sort of) so here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

Eve tip toed through the corridor. _I really screwed up, she thought. If he catches me…._

"Eve!" Lord Milori walked over to Eve. Eve pretended not to hear and continued to her room.

"Eve! You can't ignore me..."

"Yes I can!"

"Aha!"

"Dang it," Eve stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Where were you?" Milori asked calmly.

"Why do you care?"

"I'll ask one more time," Milori asked with annoyance. "Where were you?"

"In the fields near the Northern Mountain Range," Eve gave in. "Why do you care?"

"I care because we agreed you would be back before nightfall."

"Why?! No one is explaining why I am kept to a different standard than other people," Eve lied boldly. She knew why she was different, but wanted it to hear it from someone directly in front of her.

"Well, um…"

"Could it be that Pixie Hollow is afraid of me? Or that I put Silvermist under quarantine?"

"How do you…"

"Did you forget already? I can hear conversations from thousands of miles away. I am not accepted by the Ministers or the Queen!"

"If you must know why you're in my care," Lord Milori escorted Eve to her room. "The Minister of Spring planned to have you exiled into the lands beyond Pixie Hollow. You just can't live outside there," Milori put his hand on Eve's shoulder. "As long as I am here, no one will be exiled."

Eve stared up to Milori speechless," Okay. Well, I guess thanks?" Eve turned around to her room," Good night then." Eve slammed the door shut. She heard Lord Milori walk back to his room.

"Why would I be exiled? Just because I can't fly, and my talent test inconclusive?" She sighed," Well maybe."

Eve climbed into the feather bed. She closed her eyes, partially awake. Her ideas mashed together, trying to solve a puzzle that was her life. Eventually she gave up and fell deeply into sleep. Her dreams were just shadows overtaking life, and she saw Silvermist dying at her hand.

She jerked her head up, gasping for air. Why was it so hard to go to sleep tonight, she wondered. Was the truth that shocking to her?

Eve started to weep, "I don't like this, not at all," she cried sorrowfully. She peered out the snow stained window. It was freezing outside, and she poked her head out. She put her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. The moon was still high in the sky. The hours dragged by so slowly, and Eve grew weary of the darkness.

Eventually, the sun peaked over the mountains and gleamed sharply into the frosted window. Eve smiled slightly, and trudged to the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5, Tension

**Chapter 5**

**WOW. HELLO! I left off with a really sad hanger. I have been really busy with school, and have had no time to type. SO please, remember to review this story and give me some ideas. Because my mind is focused on ANIME!**

**Eve trudged out of her room, not knowing what to do. She had already explored all that she could. She needed to find something to drive her. **

**Miliori's POV**

Every Sunday, the ministers gather at the Pixie Dust Tree's foot and talk about troubling matters. I, however, never found joy in conversating about thorns , but rather about potential. Today, the 17 of November, we were to discuss Eve's place in the Hollow. I am already in hot water with Queen Clarion, because I skipped last Sunday's meeting.

"Oh joy. So glad you could make it!" Minister Of Spring sarcastically announced.

"Cut that out," Minster of Summer nipped our quarrel in the bud. "We have more pressing matters than your political quarrels."

"What is up for discussion today, Queen Clarion?" Fairy Mary asked.

"I would like to talk about the hospitalization of Silvermist," Clarion declared. "The crowds want to know the magic of Eve's power. Also, upon research done by our best scholars, we must come to a conclusion about not only a place for Eve in the Hollow, but as well as her race."

"Race?" Minister of Autumn asked. "We already know that she is a fairy. Her birth was the same as all the other fairies in Pixie Hollow. What evidence could we possibly need to prove otherwise?"

"Nothing at all." One of the scholars in the back spoke up. Although, it was hard to understand what he was saying, because he had a book covering his mouth. "The whole 'race' idea is a peaceful protest saying that Eve should be exiled because of the danger of having a different 'species' of creature within our borders would bring bad luck."

"Why are we even concerned about her? This is probably one of many born flightless fairies of the past!" a scholar, whose name was Diana, demanded.

"What does that mean, one of many?" the Minster of Summer asked with curiosity.

"Well," Diana began. "According to a census done about 5,070 years into the past, there were 50 handicapped fairies, 42 of which were born flightless. That 42 were still working with the winged fairies to bring the next season."

"Speaking of changing the seasons," I said. "Winter is meant to arrive on the 1st of December this year and my fairies are ready for the flight."

"We are on time then," Clarion said. "I was afraid that in the commotion, no work could get done."

"Hold up," Fairy Mary interrupted. "42 born flightless? Diana, do you have any research that explains why there were 42 flightless fairies from birth?"

"Actually, yes I do," Diana slipped out her journal and turned the pages quickly. "In human history, long ago, children often were killed for sacrifices. Now, what is messed up is that their first laugh comes from being smashed in the head with a club."

I could tell that everyone were dumbfounded at Diana saying that.

"But that's not the end!" Diana yelled. "Many studies abroad show that the state of the child's mind determines how the fairy born from them will behave and look. Infants are the most innocent beings among the human race. Therefore, if a child is being harmed, the fairy born will not be fully physically and mentally developed."

"But, what does this have to do with Eve?" Minster of Spring asked.

"EVERYTHING!" Diana flipped her book to the floor in frustration. "Nothing matters! Eve is handicapped, but she needs a place in society!"

"She is right….." Clarion muttered.

"Next," Fairy Mary announced. "There is also the matter of Silvermist in the hospital. The people want to know if Eve did any actual damage to Silvermist."

"May I say something?" Diana opened a white, sleek folder with bold letters on the front stating **HOSPITAL DOCUMENTS.**

I stared at the folder. It was quite an intimidating folder. It held information from a hospital that described explicitly what wounds Silvermist had, who visited her, and (most importantly) the services which were being provided for her.

"According to the records," Diana began. "Silvermist sustained no external damage. Doctors note that she has stopped talking. They are unsure of why she is silent, but according to the footnotes their suspect is Eve."

"Basically, nothing new," I said.

Diana closed the folder, "I can't piece this together. In times like these we are reminded of how little we know about Eve. There must be hidden research somewhere!"

**Eve's POV**

When you cross the border between Winter and Autumn, is there supposed to be a change in temperature? Cold, hot, or nothing?

Regardless of that, I travelled far to a beach. It was a beautiful clear ocean as far as I could see. Something was gloomy about the area. The ocean seemed dead, no waves. The towering trees seemed like they were wilting. But what really caught my attention was a skeleton, an old looking one too.

But, my body dragged me close. And that's when it happened.

**Cliffhangers, get used to it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time! :) **


	6. Chapter 6, Goodbye

_It was barely midnight. Children all over the country should've been asleep, but 2 rascals weren't following the rules. They met in the forest, secluded from the suburbs. _

"_Chloe, we shouldn't be doing this," Eve whispered. _

"_Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Chloe held Eve's quivering hands. "You said you wanted to see the mansion, right?" Chloe's tall figure and speech was pressurizing. _

_Eve always felt it was hard to breathe around her. "Y-yeah, I guess so. But make it quick!"_

"_Hey! You're getting more adventurous every day. Maybe one day I'll dye your hair pink to match mine."_

"_I'd rather not," Eve zipped her jacket up and re-tied her shoes again. She was getting really anxious about leaving her mother alone in the house. Eve tried hard to push her worries out of her head._

_The duo traversed the pitch black forest hand in hand. The shadows parted respectfully for them as they stepped closer and closer to adventure. The leaves rustled under their shoes and grass itched their knees. Branches snapped under Chloe's weight, clearing the way for Eve. Their only light was a sick sliver of a smile from the moon. Eve's long hair tugged and pulled on the bark of the wood, leaving her scalp slightly bloody. She stifled her pain, not wanting to cause distractions._

_Finally, they had reached the mansion. Its former glory was tarnished by vines and overgrown foliage. The wood frame was molded over, and the stone was barely visible through the weeds._

_They sliced through the entry. Hopefully no one lived here. Feeling the entry counter, Chloe found a candle and lit it using her cigarette lighter. The hallway's shadows receded greatly. The woodwork was artisan mastery, but neglected it looked like a child's crayon drawing. The foyer was spacious and lonely as the purple carpet was chewed up by possibly a dog. The feeling wasn't welcoming._

"_Oh my gosh, Eve we HAVE to explore more!"_

"_No! Are you crazy? This building isn't safe!" Eve turned on her heel and started to leave._

_Chloe grabbed her shoulder. "Aw come on, how about just the ballroom? Then we can go!"_

"_Fine. But be careful with what you touch."_

_The ballroom was magnificent. The vines hadn't yet penetrated this room, and the golden chandelier was still firmly in place. A few tables lined up against the wall, covered in silk. _

"_I wonder what happened to them," Eve whispered._

"_Them? You mean the people who owned this?" Chloe opened a pack of cigarettes._

"_Yeah. This place has so much left in it, like the sheets, the candles, and that record player in the corner." Eve picked up a vinyl record and inspected it closely. "These are in perfect condition too."_

"_Maybe they had to leave quickly," Chloe looked at the record player. She ran her finger around the speaker. "These oldies are worth a god-awful lot of money. It's such a waste."_

"_Alright, I'm done here. Let's go home now Chloe."_

"_Fine, fine. But let's take a souvenir," Chloe took the vinyl out of Eve's hands._

"_Wait! We can't take that!"_

"_Yeah, well who's gonna stop me?" Chloe looked around her. "No one lives here. Let's just take it and run!"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts Eve. Besides, I know this is your mom's favorite. It'll make a nice gift for her birthday!"_

"_I don't know Chloe…"_

"_Ugh, whatever. I'm taking it anyway." Chloe shoved the vinyl into the paper sleeve. _

_As soon as she did that though, the entire room started shaking. Both girls were knocked to their knees by the shaking ground. The candles blew out and plunged the room into a smoky darkness. A wispy figure appeared in front of them._

"_Re…turn…my…music…"_

"_Chloe, just put the damn thing back!" Eve yelled._

"_Um, no! I ain't letting this ghost ruin my chance at getting on your mom's good side!" Chloe grasped the vinyl and broke from the ghost's hold. She ran out off the ballroom._

"_CHLOE! WAIT FOR ME!" Eve screamed as the ghost's hold on her increased. The pressure in the room became too much. Eve lost all feeling in her legs and couldn't stand. _

"_I…won't…let..you leave…alive…" The ghost held out their hand. _

_The chandelier above rocked back and forth, making Eve dizzier and dizzier. Her vision became ever blurry, but her hearing heightened. A faint crack from above her was then followed by a loud SNAP! _

_The ghost loomed over Eve, as if apologizing. The ghost then zipped out of Eve's line of sight. Eve's body was pierced by the metal of the chandelier, making it impossible to move. This is where she died. Right?_

_Oh if only it was that simple._

_It was almost instantaneous. After her painful death, Eve found herself reborn into a new body. Smaller, but more importantly incomplete. Before her, thousands of pixies were seated before her. They were snickering. Eve had such confusion and shock, she couldn't speak. _

"_Hello, little one," A godly looking fairy stood before her. Her dress made entirely of pure dust, and a voice mature and powerful. _

"_H-Hi…" was Eve's only response. No, tell her what happened! Tell her about Chloe and the ghost!_

"_Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" the queen responded cheerfully. There was no point. No one expected you here Eve. _

_He pities you._

_You were a mistake._

"No, no! That can't be true! I would've remembered something like that right? I…I don't know how to feel. Who are you skeleton? Why did you make me remember this?" Eve shook the skeleton.

"It's simple. It wasn't your fault. I was…being unreasonable. It's not your fault. It's mine." The skeleton responded half-heartedly.

"What? Please explain to me skeleton!"

"You've overstayed your welcome. Join me."

"Join you where?"

"The ocean. Just jump in and succumb to death. You are not meant to be alive. Please join me, I'm so lonely." The skeleton's voice cracked.

"But I can't leave them! What will Milori think?" Eve was on the verge of tears.

"Ignore him."

"But…"

"No buts Eve. Remember?" The skeleton's voice became clear.

"Chloe?!" Eve's eyes streamed tears. "Why did you leave me?"

"I panicked. I didn't know how deadly the situation was." Chloe's skeleton confessed. "I'm sorry I caused your death. It only led to more suffering for you. I'm so sorry."

Eve wiped her tears away. She walked towards the ocean. The shore was peaceful with no one else in sight.

"I'm sorry everyone."

Eve secluded herself in the ocean and never returned.

"**BREAKING NEWS! WINGLESS COMMITS SUICIDE!"**

Residents of Pixie Hollow are in shock after Tinker fairies found wingless Eve's body this morning in the ocean's current. The Queen has told us that the relentless exclusion and bullying had driven her to such a horrific end. The Ministers had no comment, but Lord Milori of winter has proposed a new rule system to place future wingless fairy and sparrowmen into different skill sets to develop the community. This would 'make exclusion and bullying virtually impossible'.

Silvermist however has made a full recovery and can fly and talk just as new. She said that Eve had made no actual chemical changes to her body; just the shock of the situation put her into an ill mindset.

Out of respect for our fallen sister Eve, all work on Winter has been halted for today.

"So what happens now?" Tinker Bell and Vidia sat together on the tallest tree on the island.

"Tink, I'm not sure. But I know for sure that this will never happen again," Vidia shifted her seat.

"I should've tried to be friendlier, why didn't…"

"Lemme stop you there Tink," Vidia looked deeply at Tinker Bell. "We all could've helped. It's not your fault."

"Not entirely, anyway." Tink gazed at the sky.

"We are all guilty in one way or another. I just can't help but think this could've ended differently."

"It should've." Tink sighed.

**Holy mother of ghosties and other paranormal beings, I didn't think I'd actually finish this.**

** Now, on a more serious note, I didn't want to end this story on such a depressing note. Truth be told, I hated this story. It was too clichéd, the characters were OOC, and, worst of all, someone did this EXACT IDEA better than me. So, what's the point? **

** This particular story was in my head since I was in 4****th**** grade, and I was originally was gonna write 4 books out of this idea. That just couldn't happen with my busy schedule. This story wasn't developed enough to go on for long and was plaguing my thoughts every single day. **

** Thank you for your encouraging reviews and support and faves. It means a lot to me, however I will not return to Tinker Bell fan fiction ever again. I'm very sorry.**

** Goodbye, Wingless And Talentless: Eve Of Mystery. It was nice while it lasted. **


End file.
